Careful
by The Reel Lifer
Summary: Rodney, and his extremities, intend to return to Carson in one piece. PWP, SLASH.


Title: Careful  
Author: Doctor V  
Pairing: Carson/Rodney  
Rating: R?  
Summary: Bit of a PWP, I think. Established Relationship.  
Comments: I don't really know. I suppose it evolved from a half-remembered comment of McKay's about...I believe it was not having all the feeling back in his extremities. Takes place very early in the series.  
---------------

"Now I know I don't need to tell you again, Rodney." 

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Be careful and come back with all my extremities intact, yes I know." He said impatiently. 

Smiling, Carson hooked his fingers over the waistband of the other man's pants and tugged him closer. "Good." He said softly, breath brushing against Rodney's mouth as his fingers delved further down. "Because I happen to be quite fond of your extremities." 

"Oh really." Rodney murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into the man's gently stroking hands. 

"You're very good with your hands, I've found." Carson agreed casually, adding pressure that had Rodney panting. 

"Returning the favor?" He asked, dropping his head to Carson's shoulder and nuzzling his neck. He raised his so-called skillful hands to the other man's shoulders and gripped them tightly. 

"I suppose." Carson answered absently, sliding one hand around to grip Rodney's rear and press him closer, while his other hand stroked more firmly. 

"I feel I should...return the compliment." Rodney breathed, hands kneading Carson's shoulders in encouragement as he rocked against the hands slowly working him. "You...happen to be...(_ohgod_)...very good with...(_yes_)...your hands, too." He gasped. "Oh god, Carson, right there." 

Carson grinned, repeating the motion and getting another gasp from the man. "There?" 

"Yes!" Rodney pressed his face against the side of the man's neck as he felt his orgasm rushing toward him. 

Suddenly, Carson pressed just right to stop the orgasm dead in its tracks, provoking a strangled sound from Rodney. Carson smiled, certain that Rodney's grip on his shoulders was tight enough to leave bruises, and waited for the man to catch his breath. 

"What are you doing!" Rodney gasped as he lifted his head to stare at Carson, shaking. 

Removing his hands from Rodney's pants, Carson leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Giving you some incentive to come back to me in one piece." 

"That's cruel!" 

Carson leaned back to smile affectionately at him, then patted his cheek with one hand. "No, that's anticipation." He leaned forward again to plant a soft, chaste kiss on Rodney's lips, then stayed there as their breaths mingled. "Sometimes things are just better if you've been anticipating them." Stroking Rodney's cheek, Carson smiled brightly and backed away toward the door. 

"This isn't over!" Rodney swore. 

"I look forward to your return, Dr. McKay." Carson said innocently, turning away from him. 

With a few bounding steps, Rodney caught up with him just as he got to the door. Grabbing his arm, he spun Carson to face him and pushed him up against the door with his body. "And I," he hissed in the man's ear, "don't care if I come back in a full body cast, _Dr. Beckett_, we _are_ finishing what you started." He growled softly and nipped at Carson's ear, then licked it better and pressed a kiss against it. 

"You're so demanding." Carson teased. 

"Damn right I am." Rodney agreed absently, tilting his head to capture the other man's mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged a small victory as Carson dropped his innocent act enough to grip his sleeves tightly. 

Moments passed, with lips and tongues fighting for dominance and having a jolly good time both winning and losing, before Rodney's sense of duty asserted itself and he reluctantly pulled away. He felt a bit of smug pride at Carson's flushed, rumpled, thoroughly kissed appearance and was unable to resist plunging in for one more kiss. It wasn't as deep or messy as the last one, but undoubtedly just as passionate. 

When they parted again, Rodney murmured, "I have to go," his lips still close enough to Carson's that the other man could feel the words against them. 

"Be careful." Carson said quietly, his expression serious. 

"I, and my extremities, will be _very_ careful." Rodney said, then smiled. "You think I'd do anything that might make me miss out on _this_?" He kissed him again, then breathed, "Not a chance." 


End file.
